Forever devoted to you
by ichigo-bara
Summary: He's the school's arrogant heart throb with a high IQ. She's dubbed as the school's ditzy vending machine fixer. Teachers look up to Edward as a prodigy. Bella's just an optimistic, lovesick girl.


_He was everything that Bella Swan wanted, yet he would never bat an eyelash at her. He was the school's arrogant heart throb, and she was dubbed as the school's vending machine fixer. An unfortunate accident results in Bella and her father moving into her father's high school friend, Carlisle's house while her admirer, Jacob Black tries to move in with her too, much to her dismay. She has yet to meet Carlisle's son and wife. All human._

**A/N:  
>*Based off a Korean drama, 'Playful kiss' starring Kim Hyun Joong and Jeong so-min. I think it's amazing! A drama about facing reality, having faith and of course, being hopelessly in love with another.<br>I think most of you guys understand the feeling of liking someone, or loving someone, so, maybe you can relate, just in a more toned down way, because Bella's in like with Edward, as well as a bit obsessed on the side. =P  
>There's going to be a fair bit of time skips throughout this fanfic.<br>So enjoy, give me some feedback (in other words review darlings ;D ), and happy reading! :)  
><strong>

-ichigo bara  
>xx<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Playful kiss, or any of the characters involved in book/movie and Korean drama. I'm simply using the story line and characters to entertain.**

**Forever devoted to you******

Chapter 1; hopelessly in like with you. 

_"You know that feeling when your heart beats fast when he's around? You know that feeling when he's in the room, no one else exists? You know that feeling, when he's everything, in fact the world to you, yet you're just another face in the crowd? It hurts"._

**BPOV**

I could feel it. This year was going to be amazing. I mean, how could it not? It was senior year. It meant authority, senior bathrooms, and senior study. It wouldn't hurt to mention being able to study in the same room as Edward Cullen. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, thoroughly checking if I looked alright or not. I decided I looked passable. I wouldn't say I was the extremely stunning sort of pretty. I don't really know what I would define myself as, honestly. I had the 'girl next door' look down flat, with my brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

The smell of mushroom ravioli made my stomach grumble in hunger. I ran down the stairs of dad's multicultural pasta restaurant and popped my head into the kitchen.  
>"There are customers <em>this <em>early?" I grumbled to my dad, Charlie, while leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.  
>"Yeah, I know sweetheart. You want some of this?" he said while pointing at the mushroom ravioli with a spoon.<br>"Nah, I'm good thanks dad, I need to get to school. Don't wanna be late on the first day of senior year!"

I had to be completely mental to think that my dad would let me out the door so fast. Then again, I had nothing to compare about if I had a dad that was willing to give me amazing breakfast every morning.  
>"Wait, darling!" Charlie yelled. "Is your skirt supposed to be that short?"<br>"Yes dad, its fine!" I said while smiling.  
>Warily, I looked down at my skirt. An inch above knee length. That wasn't that much was it? Shrugging, I brushed the thought off and grabbed my bag and opened the door while yelling out a "Bye dad! Have fun at work here!"<p>

I walked faster on the pathway that lead to school, anticipating the moment I would see Alice and Rosalie.  
>"Bella, Bella, Bella!" a voice shouted from behind me.<br>Sighing, I slowed down and turned around, annoyed that I had to stop.  
>"Oh, hey Jacob!" I beamed.<br>Jacob pulled me into a bone crushing hug that lifted me off my feet.

Awkwardly, I patted his back, indicating that he should put me down. Grabbing my hand and jerking me along, Jacob started walking at a maniacal speed. I'd known Jacob since I was a tiny infant, trying to take my first step. He was definitely one of the sweetest guys around. He was there for me, no matter what. He'd been chasing me since year 7, yet I kept rejecting him, as my mind was only ever on one guy. Edward Cullen. I think it's about time I explained who he was.

Well, where do I start? Edward Cullen had been the target of all girls, younger and older ever since he started puberty and turned hot in grade 8. He was my life, my reason for living, and today, I was going to confess to him. Through a note of course. Though he could get any girl he wanted, Edward didn't date for some reason. And I planned on changing that.

_{ Time skip }_

Rosie, Alice and I were talking animatedly at the table and squealing about the newest floral patterned wedge heels Rose was showing off on her feet today. Well Rose and Alice were screaming. I was simply daydreaming. Same old, same old.  
>"Bella!" Jess yelled from the vending machine. "It's stuck again!"<br>I shook myself out of my daydream and smiled warmly at her. Running up to the vending machine, I kicked it twice.  
>"All good!" I told her happily.<br>She flipped her shiny auburn hair over her shoulder and smiled at me stiffly.

You know that feeling when the guy you like walks towards you, and time seems to freeze and you just stand there stiffly, not knowing what to say or do? Edward Cullen casually came walking up to the vending machine, running a hand through his bronze hair. Jess and I both stared at him, eyes glazed as he inserted a coin into the vending machine. All of a sudden, even that coin seemed like the most perfect thing in the world. The banging of a fist on the machine brought me back into the present world, and Jess' cough told me it did too.

Jess straightened out her skirt and tapped him on the shoulder and smiled coyly.  
>"Bella can fix it for you" she said while twirling a stray piece of hair in her finger.<br>Edward simple nodded in approval as I swallowed nervously and rubbed my sweaty palms against my skirt. Kicking the machine twice, the bottle of water fell out expectedly and Edward bent down to take it out. And just like that, he was gone.

Walking back to where Alice and Rose were watching in anxiety, I smiled, dazed at them and fell back into one of the cheap red chairs of the lunchroom.  
>"You go girl!" Rose screamed out.<br>I slapped her lightly on the arm and she rubbed it in mock pain.  
>"You <em>have<em> to confess today!" Alice yelled too.  
>I told both of them to be quiet with a finger upon my lips and a "shhh" sound.<br>They both lapsed into silence and I sighed thankfully.

"I have the letter here" I whispered.  
>Alice and Rose both made high pitched squeals and pulled me into a three-way hug while Rose sneakily took the letter from my hands.<br>"Hey!" I yelled. "You guys play dirty!"  
>My two best friends laughed, and gave me that look that said "You know you love us". But I did. I really did love them.<p>

_{ Time skip }_

Slamming my locker shut, I was greeted with the face of the one and only Alice Hale.  
>"What?" I mock angrily mouthed.<br>A whole group of girl students suddenly rushed to the stairs. I'm a little naturally curious, so I dragged Alice with me, ignoring the "hey's!" and "watch it's!" from many girls.  
>Finally reaching the front of the crowd, I was met with the shocking green eyes of Edward Cullen as he looked down at me.<p>

"Are you Isabella?" he said.  
>I think I could've fainted. A small gasp was heard from the back, and I recognized it as Jess. Murmurs ran through the crowd that now consisted of both girls and guys, and I began to get nervous. Alice poked me in the side with an "oh my gosh" expression on her face. If we weren't in this situation at the moment, it would've been priceless.<p>

He held up my confession letter that I had written the night before, which was decorated with stickers and doodles.  
>"You should really work on your spelling and grammar" he simply said, and threw the letter at me without a care in the world.<br>I grabbed the letter from on the ground and people gathered around me pestering me with questions such as "what did he respond with?" and "tell us!"  
>I turned the note around to see any indication of a respond and to be honest, i was shocked beyond words at what he wrote. It seemed like he wasn't the same person that I had come to like in the past 7 years at all.<p>

In my dreams, daydreams included, I would imagine him to be charming, smart and beautiful. But I guess this was what I got for liking someone I hadn't talked to once until today. I could only stand there and stare at the letter, hands shaking.

_"Dear Isabella.  
>I have graded you with a D+ on this letter. Try better next time. You will find that I have corrected your mistakes in red pen. I suggest a tutor. Don't bother me again until you improve.<br>Edward."_

I spotted Jacob running towards me. He took the letter out of my hand as I continued to stare into air, not willing to believe what he had written. I was so angry, yet I felt as if my heart had been stepped on, cut up, grilled, and fed to his pet fish for lunch. Alice tried getting my attention, and giving up after a while, instead, pulling out her phone to text who I presumed was Rose.

Jacob ripped up the letter in rage and chucked it in the air.  
>"Who does he think he is, huh! Bullying my girl! I won't accept it. I <em>don't<em> accept it!"  
>For once, I just let Jacob say whatever he wanted to say. I had no energy to argue.<br>In a flurry of continued anger, I ran out of the hall and outside the school, the laughter of Jess' group, and Alice and Jacob's desperate calls echoing through my head. Tomorrow would be a better day. I sincerely hoped it would.

**A/N;  
><strong>Thanks for reading lovelies!  
>-Sends out love-.<br>This is going to be multi chaptered, so wait for it!


End file.
